Story:Star Trek:Terran Empire/Caretaker/Chapter Three
The Maquis rebel fleet emerges out of warp speed. On the lead vessel Typhuss is at the weapons console and looks at the scanners and reports to Major Kira. Sensors are reading a lot more Terran ships between us and Regula I says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. How is there a lot more ships then the intel said? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her in confusion. What, they must have added more security to the station to stop anyone from getting information from the database says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at the screen. This is Major Kira to fleet defensive pattern Kirk epsilon, Dax come to course 213 mark 45 Major Kira says as she gave orders to the crew and Dax. Dax inputs commands into the helm console. She turns to Typhuss. What can we do? Major Kira says as she looks at him. He gives her an idea. We can use a deflector beam to disable their weapons systems, set the beam to a narrow pulse of 0.4 microns as soon as their weapons are fully charged fire, it will trigger an overload in their phaser arrays says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at Seska. Do it Seska Major Kira says as she looks at her. Seska inputs commands into the console. Ready Seska says as she looks at Major Kira and then at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the screen on his console. Ok, now Seska, fire the beam says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She presses the button on her console. The weapons of the Terran assault fleet overload and blow out as the assault fleet scatters from the disruption. Typhuss looks at his tactical console. Their weapons are offline says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and Seska. Kira smiles. Kira to fleet attack pattern alpha 1, destroy the Terran fleet while we head to the station Major Kira says as she speaks into the com. The rebel forces move in firing at the Terran fleet, while Kira's ship moves into transporter range. On the station Typhuss and Seska beam in and search the station and enter the command center and start downloading the data. Give me a few seconds to download the data Seska says as she looks at Typhuss then at the screen. He looks at her. Take your time says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She gets to work on the download then they hear transporter effects as Typhuss covers the door and sees five Terran Imperial Starfleet soldiers firing at them as Typhuss is defending Seska outside of the door of the command center as Typhuss turns to Seska. We have company says Typhuss as he looks at Seska. She looks at the screen as it reads download complete. I've got the data let's get the hell out of here Seska says as she looks at him. He looks at her and activates the transporter beacon and he and Seska are beamed off the station. In Kira's flagship Typhuss looks at her. We have the data, let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Agreed Kira to fleet fall back to the Badlands Major Kira says as she gives orders to the fleet. The rebel fleet moves out from the Regula sector as well as the debris field of the assault fleet and leap into warp.